100 word challenges
by Elle6
Summary: These are my responses to 100 word challenges from WIKTT, and livejournal communities hp100 & grangersnape100. Mainly SSHG, sometimes others, and not always romance. Please r&r! 6000 hits y'all! 8's my favorite!
1. Unbelievable 1

Unbelievable

            The room was dark. It smelled slightly moldy. A fire was slowly dwindling down to its last embers. A man sat in a chair in front of the fire, watching it closely, searching. His eyes stared hard at the coals, looking but not really seeing.

            A girl was busily reading a text beside him. Her eyes quickly scanned each page before quickly turning to the next.

            Suddenly, her face alight, she looked up. 'I've found it.' She breathed. The man suddenly sat straight. 'It was right here all along.'

            'You are unbelievable.' He said, rushing over to hug her tightly.

A/N: yes, I should be working on ELSS, but I really liked this challenge. Plus, it only took a couple of minutes. I can promise another ELSS chapter within this week. So don't hate me!

Please r&r and tell me what you think. I've never done a 100 word challenge before. It was kinda hard, in a different way than normal writing is. I hope you all liked it, and if you didn't, please tell me why.


	2. Unbelievable 2

Unbelievable

            'Why?'

            'Because it's what must be done.'

            'I can't believe you would do this to me, especially now.'

            'I know you don't understand. You couldn't.'

            'You're right, I don't.'

            'Just know...that I do love you.'

            'Right. Well, that was pretty obvious. Abandoning not only me, but our unborn child, I can totally see how you love us.'

            'You don't understand.'

            'So you've said.'

            'I can't explain it to you.... This isn't permanent.'

            'Well, then why can't I talk to you? Why can't you visit? Why won't you be there when it's time?'

            'I just can't be.'

            'You are totally unbelievable.'

A/N: My second attempt at this challenge. Please R&R!!


	3. The First Time 1

Title: The First Time Challenge 1  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Hermione  
Author's Notes: I'm going through archives and digging up old 100-word challenges to get my creative juices flowing again. From livejournal group hp100.

He first noticed her hair. It was huge, and so she stood out from the group. She looked nervous, but not as nervous as some. Her eyes scanned the ceiling, and then she leaned over to some other first years to say something about it.

He held his breath as she was sorted. He was torn. He wanted her in his house. Her intelligence practically radiated from her. But he also was afraid to be too close to her.

Gryffindor. Good. The Potions Master relaxed into his chair. The decision had been made for him. She was just another student.


	4. The First Time 2

Title: The First Time Challenge 2  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Hermione  
Author's Notes: From livejournal group hp100.

The room was damp and cold. Harry and Ron chattered away, but she just re-arranged her quills. He swept into the room and a chill went down her spine. He was tall, commanding, and impossibly handsome. Even with her young mind she could recognize beauty.

He was her ideal teacher. She did her best to impress him, but it only seemed to irritate him. She was confused, she didn't know what to do. Every other teacher had liked her!

She bashed him after class with her friends, but in reality her imagination built him up to an almost mythical being.


	5. Heart's Desire

Title: Heart's Desire Challenge 1  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Hermione  
Author's Notes: From livejournal group hp100.

She stumbled into the room, slammed the door shut and hissed something until the lock clicked shut. She relaxed against the back of the door, sighed, and looked around.

There were comfy-looking chairs with dust-cloths draped over them. She walked towards one of the chairs, knowing she'd have to hide out here for a little while and deciding that dust and all the chairs beat standing bare-footed on the stones.

Then she saw her reflection. She gasped and stood motionless, just staring. Snape was smiling and holding a child with her nose and his hair. How did the mirror know?


	6. A Fate Worse Than Death

Title: A Fate Worse Than Death? 1  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Hermione  
Author's Notes: From livejournal group hp100.

He caressed her cheek and slowly leaned towards her. When their lips met, it was like fireworks exploded within her. She couldn't believe that this was happening! He kissed her softly and she returned his kiss.

When they pulled apart she stared deep into his eyes. 'You know you could be fired for this?'

'You know you could be expelled for this?' He responded.

She giggled a little, then answered. 'Yes, explusion,' she winked. 'A fate worse than death!'

They both laughed for a moment. 'Shall we continue then?' He questioned.

'Yes.' They came together again for more passionate kisses.


	7. Dead Letters

Title: Dead Letters 1  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Hermione  
Author's Notes: From livejournal group hp100. Quick explanation is that the character has died and is allowed to write one letter before moving on, or whatever you believe in!

My Love,

Please do not mourn my passing when you learn of it. Our daughter will need your strength. Tell her how much I loved her, and never let her forget how much I loved you. I hope she has your intelligence and optimism, and never has my nose.

I will watch over you both, and I know you will make me proud. Continue to live your life, and do not be sad. We will be together again. Do not forget me, and know that I will always be thinking of you, Hermione, my love, and our beautiful daughter.

Severus


	8. The Patronus 1

Title: The Patronus 1  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Hermione  
Author's Notes: From livejournal group hp100.

Auror training included the Patronus charm, and Hermione was stunned to find that she was having difficulty with it. "Concentrate on a happy memory," her instructor said as he passed by.

Hmmm, happy memory? In years past Hermione had found little to be happy about. She searched back to her days at Hogwarts, and finally she found one.

She was staying late after Potions to clear her work station and as Snape passed by her he paused and said 'Well done today, Miss Granger.'

A silvery shadow of a lynx came out of her wand.

'Well done, Hermione,' she whispered.


	9. The Patronus 2

Title: The Patronus 2  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Hermione  
Author's Notes: From livejournal group hp100.

It was late at night and Severus found himself walking alone not far from Hogsmead. He was trying to clear his mind. The final battle had claimed many lives just one year ago.

A Dementor suddenly appeared in front of him and everything went cold. He grasped his wand and yelled 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' All his energy was forced into the spell. The Dementor disappeared.

He fell to the ground and sobbed. The memory of their wedding day, Hermione's hair shinning in the sun, her smile, their life together, had saved his life, but had brought all his pain to the surface.


	10. When Pigs Fly 1

Title: When Pigs Fly 1  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Hermione  
Author's Notes: From livejournal group hp100. Hahaha, this one was fun! General premise is to make a character do as many out of character things as possible, in 100 words! Snape is first in line! Hehehe...

She was walking down the hall when suddenly she heard her name. 'Yes?' she turned to see Snape.

'Miss Granger, or may I call you Hermione?'

'Ummm, I guess?'

'Hermione, I have written a poem for you. But first, let me give you these roses.' A huge bouquet of roses was conjured up.

'Professor, what is this for?'

'To show my love for you, of course!' He rolled his eyes.

'Oh.' Hermione was confused and scared.

'Now for my poem.' He cleared his throat. 'Roses are red...well, actually pink in this case-'

'Professor, I have to go!' And she ran.


	11. When Pigs Fly 2

Title: When Pigs Fly 2  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Hermione  
Author's Notes: From livejournal group hp100. Hehehe, Hermione's turn. I really want to do another Snape one...it was fun!

Severus looked up as Hermione walked into class. He had noticed because of the clicking of her stilettos. Her robe was hanging open to reveal an alarmingly low-cut top.

She walked up to his desk and leaned over. 'Professor, I was wondering if you would want to give me some extra tutoring. Would tonight be good for you?' She winked at him.

'I don't think you need any tutoring, Miss Granger.' He spoke stiffly and returned to his grading.

'Well, I've been a bad girl, maybe a detention?'

'No.'

Harry walked into the room and her attentions were thus diverted.


	12. Ensnare the Senses

Title: Ensnare the Senses  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Hermione  
Author's Notes: From livejournal group hp100. Must mention all five senses.

He saw her first, slumped against the wall. He could feel the other people pushing past him, running out of the castle, but he couldn't hear them. He knelt down beside her and felt for a pulse. Nothing.

He slowly brought his head next to hers and took in the smell of her hair. How he had loved that smell these past two years! Tears began streaming down his face, their saltiness was repulsive to him.

He gave her one last kiss, then set her head down softly, placed his cape over her body, and ran with the the others.


	13. The Sorting Hat 1

Title: The Sorting Hat  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Hermione  
Author's Notes: From livejournal group hp100.

'Hmmm, interesting.' He jumped, then realized it was just the hat.

'I can tell where you want to go.'

'_Slytherin_.' He chanted in his head.

'But your smarts...son, I think you would be more challenged in Ravenclaw.'

'_Slytherin'_

'You would be tempted to the dark ways, I fear.'

'_Slytherin'_

The hat paused. 'Why Slytherin, my boy?'

'_My whole family is Slytherin. It means power, greatness, never having to fear others being more powerful than you.'_

'That's what you think?' The hat sounded almost as if it was laughing.

'_Well, yes...'_ The boy paused.

'You're in for a surprise, but, SLYTHERIN!


	14. Leaving it Behind

Title: Leaving it Behind  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Severus/Hermione  
Author's Notes: From livejournal group hp100. Thank you all for reading! I have nearly 2,000 hits for this story! Amazing! This challenge is about the last day of school, and I've decided to parallel it to my other story, Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime! It's a bridge between chapters 1 and 2! Enjoy!

She glanced back one last time, tears clouding her vision. His words echoed in her head. '_There is nothing here for you_.'

She stumbled through the halls, not sure of where she was heading. She knew she should go to the carriages. The train would be leaving soon. Harry and Ron were waiting. She didn't want to face them.

Her expectations of this summer flashed in her mind. Her expectations of life after Hogwarts were now shattered.

Looking around slowly, she found herself in the Main Hall.

'Good bye.' She whispered, not sure if it was to him, or Hogwarts.


	15. The Squid

The Squid

They sit at the edge of the lake, her toes barely touching the water. He places his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, whispering in her ear.

Suddenly, the giant squid surfaces, far across the lake. She shrieks and jumps up. He remains calm, merely readjusting his now empty arms. She slowly walks back towards him, cautious. He smiles, no teeth, and splashes in her direction. A false-angry look passes over her features and they laugh again.

She falls back into his arms, the daylight slowly drains away as they lay, simply enjoying the presence of the other.

A/N: Simply had to mention the squid, from hp100


End file.
